hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Nazis for the Price of One
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine Guest Stars * Gruppenführer Herman Freitag - Alan Oppenheimer * Deputy Gruppenführer Mannheim - Jon Cedar * Ilse Praeger - Barbro Hedström Synopsis A Gestapo agent knows about Hogan's operation and tries to leverage this knowledge to find out information about the Manhattan Project. Story Notes * This is the eighty-second episode produced in the series, but is the seventy-ninth episode to be shown on television and is the seventeenth episode for the Third Season. * The mainly American atomic weapons project, the Manhattan Project, is mentioned in the episode. * This episode contains a disguised reference to the popular police drama Dragnet (in surname only). It is in the name of Freitag. Freitag is German for Friday - Sergeant Friday. * Schultz's "losing his rifle" is among the best comedy moments in the whole of the series. * This episode is the first of four HH appearances for Alan Oppenheimer (known for playing Dr. Rudy Wells in The Six-Million Dollar Man. Mr. Oppenheimer also played the Chief Supervisor in the 1973 futuristic thriller Westworld. In later years, Mr. Oppenheimer was the voice of Speed Buggy and the voice of Skeletor in the 1980's version of He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe). The other episodes he would be in are How to Catch a Papa Bear, Who Stole My Copy of Mein Kampf? and Hogan Goes Hollywood (for the latter 2 he would wear a hairpiece for reasons known only to himself and the HH BTS people). *Jon Cedar (Mannheim) usually appears as Corporal Langenscheidt. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This episode takes place in mid-March of 1944. Hogan's old command, the 504th Bomb Group, has just "been taken out of the war and sent back to the United States for special training." That special training would have been practice flights for atomic bomb operations. In real life, the 504th was formed on March 11, 1944, for this very purpose. * SPECULATION: Hogan's ignorance of the Manhattan Project is most likely due to military compartmentalization of top secret projects. Hogan already has demonstrated some knowledge of atomic bomb theory, as in Go Light on the Heavy Water. That does not mandate that he was privy to everything that was going on with American atomic bomb research. He had to know something about it, given his job, but only what was necessary. Anything else he knew was probably picked up "around the edges," as it were, and as it would be in real life. * Speculation or blooper: In the two episodes, Hogan Gives a Birthday Party and The General Swap, Hogan is not as shocked to learn of the Nazi's learning about his command of the 504th Bomb Group. However, in this episode, he freaks out about the spy and his knowledge of the 504th Bomb Group. This must have been dramatic license as American officers knew that their entire background was available in U.S. Government publications. After being captured, German interrogators would have outlined Hogan's background in an effort to intimidate him. There were also times when commanders of bomber groups were named on German propoganda broadcasts. * When the enraged Mannheim shoots at Klink, he hits the colonel's hat; this is the third time Klink was almost killed off in the series - in Funny Thing Happened on the Way to London, Klink's hat gets blown off by a bullet from an assassin's rigged hat, and in The Assassin, Klink's hat is pinned to the door by a crossbow arrow! A fourth time Klink is almost killed off occurs in The Missing Klink, where Klink is almost shot by first the Underground and then by the Gestapo! * An earlier episode where the Gestapo infiltrated Hogan's Heroes is Diamonds in the Rough. * Freitag is the superior of Major Wolfgang Hochstetter at least in this episode. {Possibly superior to Corrupt SS Major Hegel Diamonds in the Rough who also knows of Hogan underground actities} Quotes Bloopers * In this epsiode Hogan is ignorant of the Manhattan Project although in the episode, The Assassin, Hogan is ordered to kill a enemy scientist who knows of "The Manhattan Project"! * When Schultz enters the barracks to tell Hogan that Freitag is coming, the words "Barracke 2" can be seen on the hut behind him. Barracks 2 is the base of operations for most of the series. Gruppenführer Freitag wears Reichsführer SS Collartabs. There was only ever one Reichsführer-SS - Heinrich Himmler. Gruppenführer were indeed the tabs that Mannheim wears on his uniform. External links * Two Nazis for the Price of One at TV.com * Two Nazis for the Price of One at the Internet Movie Database * Two Nazis for the Price of One episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Three